


Clean Drugs

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Drugs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 23: CleanFandom: Attack on TitanEren Jaeger has a good idea.Oneshot/drabble





	Clean Drugs

Levi Ackerman was relaxing at home, reading over some paperwork for work. His partner would probably be home soon from his night classes soon, and then they could have a nice time together. But until then he was just content to do his work. 

The door burst open and he opened his eyes. And...he was home. 

"Hey! Levi!" Eren came over to where he was, and kissed his cheek before leaning back again, grinning. "You want to know what I learned today?"

He was gonna regret this, but Levi actually kind of did want to know. "What?"

Eren's grin widened slightly: 

"'If a man lies with another man, he shall be stoned'."

"..." Levi said.

"..." said Eren back. 

"...Eren, we're not going to have sex while high."

It was worth a shot though!


End file.
